


Bane’s Babe

by LnknInsanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, YouTuber!Izzy, how chairman meow started a riot on the internet, sweet boyfriends, youtuber!Magnus Bane, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LnknInsanity/pseuds/LnknInsanity
Summary: ‘Babe! Come quick!’Those words started the internets freak out when popular beauty YouTuber Magnus Bane (accidentally) admitted he was off the market.Now his fans are demanding to see the mysterious “Babe”.Malec!youtuber au.





	Bane’s Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first piece of work I’m posting to this site. It’s of my fav boys Magnus and Alec and there gorgeousness. Just finished Shadowhunters and would love to see how you guys like this. It’s not great but I hope it makes someone happy to read it.

Magnus cursed as the chairman walked in front of the camera and by proxy knocked over both the camera and a set of his PR makeup that almost went crashing to the ground.

‘Babe! Quick!’ Magnus yelled for Alec who came rushing in to see his boyfriend with make up half done holding their cat who had rainbow paws and a path of glittery destruction in his wake.

Figuring out the situation immediately Alec ran over to grab the chairman and stop another box from crashing to the ground.

Running to the sink he quickly tried to get all the makeup off of their chairman lest he accidently ingest some.

He heard Magnus cursing as he tried to clean his make up collection and salvage what was still salvagable.

‘Is the camera ok?’

‘Yeah but I’ve got giant paw prints in the too faced peach blushes!’

‘Were they PR or did you buy it?’

‘Bought.’

Alec sighed immediately going on his phone to buy more ‘I got it.’

‘Thank you darling!’

Coming back in sans the chairman but with a small rubbish bin and a dustpan he saw Magnus almost crying.

‘What’s wrong?’ Alec immediately put down the cleaning supplies.

‘This was the glitter you gave me! I didn’t even get a chance to use it!’

Alec sighed looking at the small smashed pot Magnnus was trying in vain to save.

‘Magnus it’s ok. I’m not upset.’ Crouching he pulled Magnus into his arms who leaned on him.

‘It’ll be ok maybe this time we can pick one you like together.

‘I liked that one!’

‘You didn’t like the colour and thats ok. I just remembered you saying you like their brand so I bought it.’

‘I did like it but its winter Alexander. I can’t do a winter look with this green.’

‘I just thought it would compliment your eyes. I love your eyes.’

Magnus immediately enveloped him in a hug ‘not as much as I love yours.’

‘Babe. Nothing will ever compare to the love you have for telling me you love my eyes.’ Alec said sarcastically. ‘Now lets clean this up so you can finish your look and then we can edit next weeks video and maybe get to bed before tomorrow.’

‘What did I do to deserve you?’

‘Flirted like crazy for an hour.’

‘Worth it.’

Magnus nodded not knowing the problems the chairman had started.

————  
The next video all the comments talked not about the obvious catastrophe the chairman had caused but rather that one word Magnus had yelled out “babe”

@magnus-baby: OMG did you hear that! Magnus has a boyfriend!!!!! #banebabe

@lilmaggie: @magnus-baby or girlfriend. He’s bi.

@animeluvx: @MagnusBaneOfficial show us the goods! I wanna see this mysterious “babe” #banebabe

@postman: he’s gonna hide them from us I know it. #banebabe

@daisyxprincess: @postman Noooooooooo. @MagnusBaneOfficial! Show them to us! We wanna know!!! #banebabe

‘Apparently you’re famous darling.’ Magnus commented as they sat down in front of the TV for their weekly movie night.

‘Not as famous as you.’ He commented halfheartedly before looking up from his pizza.

‘Twitter and the comments are going nuts. They all want to see my mysterious partner.’ Magnus leaned over to show him the phone where one comment on the video in question said:

MAGNUSAHOLIC: show us your babe! This is unfair! Do the boyfriend/girlfriend tag and introduce them!’

MAGSFAB: is there even a babe or are you trolling us?

DEVILMAG: lol babe is probably avoiding the media attention. 

‘Why do they need to see me? How do they know I’m here I only just moved in and I haven’t been in any of your videos?’ Alec looked so confused Magnus just wanted to hug the pure innocent boy. ‘When the chairman came in and I yelled for you. I left it in to explain why some of my makeup had to change since he broke one of the mini-palletes I was using.’

‘Oh.’ Alec shrugged.

‘They’re all asking me to do a video with you.’ Magnus hinted at him, giving him a sneaky side eye look.

‘No.’ Alec shook his head firmly.

‘Oh come on! Izzy got her boyfriend to do things on her channel and so did Clary! She’s not even a youtuber she’s an instagram artist!’ Magnus pouted turning his whole body to face Alec.

Alec turned his head away from the power of the Magnus Official kitty eyes(tm) which generally worked to get Alec to do almost anything.

‘Don’t you wanna keep the suspence going? Like talk about me in a video or something and do a video collab with Clary or Izzy where I’m in the background or yell out or something.’ Alec tried to comprimise with Magnus.

Unfortunately he realised he had gone too far when Magnus looked up at him cheekily. ‘Alexander you never cease to surprise me. You want me to tease all my fans like that? I knew I kept you around for more than that amazing ass and beautiful eyes.’

‘Gee thanks.’ He commented as Magnus got out his phone and took a picture of his and Alec’s intertwined hands in between their thighs.

‘What are you doing?’ Alec asked curiously pulling Magnus into his lap so he could look over his shoulder.

The picture he had just taken was being tweeted with the caption “Movie night with my man!” Followed by a purple heart.

‘You’re trying to break the internet aren’t you?’

‘Yup. I might even take a few of your suggestions.’ Magnus replied cheekily as he leaned back to kiss Alec’s cheek.

Alec gave a long suffering sigh before he simply burried his face in Magnus’ neck. ‘Talk to Izzy and Clary tomorrow. No interrupting movie night.’ Alec whinned.

‘I would never!’ Magnus gasped as he was affronted by the idea.

Alec laughed at his expression ‘good. I would hate to have to have a date by myself.’

Magnus put the phone down and all of a sudden it started vibrating so hard it fell off the couch.

Both guys looked at the phone continuing to buzz as people replied and retweeted Magnus’ tweet.

‘Holy shit!’ Magnus yelped logging into twitter immediately ‘Tan France and Karamo Brown commented on my picture! Babe pinch me! Pinch me!’

Alec pinched Magnus’ass to which he got a playful glare before Magnus went back to fan boying.

‘Jonathan Van Ness too!’

Alec looked over his shoulder to see in fact 3/5 queer eye hosts including Magnus’ favourite Jonathan had retweeted the picture saying “@MagnusBaneOfficial congrats! Didn’t even know my favourite LQBTQIA+ youtuber was dating #fakefan.”

“Ahhhh! Alec I’m gonna die!’ Magnus squealed making Alec lean over to kiss his cheek.

‘I’m so happy for you baby.’

Magnus smile was huge as he threw his phone away on the couch to turn around in Alec’s lap. ‘I’m happy for me. I’ve got a wonderful boyfriend and so many people supporting us. How can I be upset?’ Magnus cupped Alec’s jaw looking at him with a huge smiled ‘I have everything I need right here.’ With that he leaned down to plant his lips on Alec’s.

‘I should use you more I’m getting so many views.’ Magnus teased breaking away for a second to start kissing his neck.

‘Hey I should get paid for all this press I’m giving you. Though I may just take this.’ With that Alec grabbed Magnus’ ass making his boyfriend yelp.

‘Well I’ll be sure to pay you extra well then.’ Magnus smiled seductively as his own hand reached around beneath the waistband of Alec’s pants to grab his bare ass which made Alec go bright red as he burried his face in Magnus’ neck.

———-

‘Hey guys! This is Izzy in heels back for another video. Today we’re doing something a little different. Welcome to my brother!’ Izzy gestured off screen as Alec flopped onto the chair next to her.

‘So big brother.’ Izzy began.

‘Sister.’ Alec responded to which Izzy rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

‘Introduce yourself!’

‘Oh ok. Hi I’m Alec. I’m Izzy’s big brother and I run a training gym. I’m 24 and I’m dating someone.’ Alec looked at Izzy who nodded.

‘Now Alec do you have any idea about make up?’

‘I know it is used by people who are not me. My boyfriend really likes it.’ Alec replied shrugging.

‘Well that’s good. Cause today we’re gonna see how much make up knowledge you’ve picked up being around the both of us.’

‘Oh god.’ Alec muttered.

‘You’ll be fine! Come on it’ll be fun!’

Alec just sighed.

‘Ok you’ll have 5 minutes to make me ready to go out. So we’ll see if you should be a makeup artist after this.’

Alec snorted before looking curious ‘should I do hair too?’

‘Only if you have time.’

‘Alright let’s do this.’ Izzy set a timer and Alec immediately picked up a pallette.

‘Going eyeshadow first?’ Izzy questioned.

‘Yeah it helps you fix fall out or something. I dunno that’s what my boyfriend said anyway.’

‘Not gonna reveal him?’

‘Nah. He said he has a plan on revealing it later.’

‘Yeah cause he’s a youtuber too right?’

‘Yup. Hold still.’ Alec grabbed the back of her head gently so to move her head as he wanted.

‘I’ve never had a make up artist grab me before.’ Izzy laughed

‘Let the artist work.’ Alec joked trying to mix the colours like he’d seen Magnus do.

They chatted about funny stories from their childhood and regular gossip, both in the beauty community and not as Alec chose stuff to put on Izzy’s face.

After the eyes were somewhat presentable Alec stared at the products like he was trying to make a potion.

Izzy caught sight of herself in the mirror and tried to hold back her giggles ‘why does it go so low?’

‘My boyfriend said people forget to do undereyes as well and its a sin.’

‘This far down?!’ Izzy pointed to halfway down her cheek where the eyeshadow ended.

‘It’s a sin Izzy.’ Alec said looking decidedly embarressed. A healthy blush covered his face.

After a couple of seconds picking up and putting down products he turned to his sister.

‘Can I phone a friend?’

‘Alec!’ Izzy whinned ‘you’ve only got two minutes left. I’ll give you one hint.’

‘Ok.’ Alec held up a pan of powder. ‘Whats this and what do I do with it?’

‘It’s bronzer. You use it to darken your complexion.’

‘Ok.’ Alec promptly put it down and then went onto do the rest of the look.

‘Not even gonna try it huh?’ Izzy laughed at his quick dismissal of the bronzer.

‘I have and never will have an idea what a complexion is why you want it to be darker and have never heard my boyfriend talk about it. It’s useless to me.’ Alec said decidedly.

He had just finished her contour, he thinks at least when the timer went off.  
Alec stood back and couldn’t help but laugh.

‘What?’ Izzy demanded.

‘Did you have to go anywhere today?’ Alec coughed out a laugh instead.

‘No?’

‘Good good. Maybe like stay in see a movie wash your face put one of those masks on.

‘So take it off?’

‘Yes completely. Maybe delete the video?’ Alec suggested.

‘Too late.’ Izzy grabbed her mirror ‘three two one.’

She turned it around and audibly gasped.

‘How? You are dating a god damn beauty youtuber how do you not know?’

Izzy was laughing so hard. It wasn’t bad but it definitely look half finished and like a toddler had gone ham with a crayon around her eyes.

‘It’s not bad?’ Alec weakly tried to defend.

‘You’re right but I do have an image to uphold.’

‘See if I do a video with you next time.’ Alec rolled his eyes

‘But I do like what you’ve done with my foundation. You blended two right? This is a really natural colour on me. Alec you skin matched me exactly!’

Alec smiled ‘I’m always good at that. I did it for Maia and Clary. My boyfriend always gets me to help with that too. But if you use this,’ he held up one brand, ‘with a only a little of this’ he held up an expensive brand. ‘Thats the match I made.’

‘You’ve all been holding out on me! I wondered how they found those perfect foundations!’ Izzy gasped.

Alec shrugged.

‘But unfortunately you will not be taking over mine or your boyfriends channel anytime soon.’

‘Damn. My poor dreams. There they are on the floor. Crushed by Izzy in Heels.’ Alec said as sarcastically as possible swinging back in his chair.

Izzy giggled ‘very on brand. Anyway that is all we have time for today guys, as I promised my brother food to bribe him into this!’

Izzy was talking fast in her youtuber voice which sounded like an excited friend.

‘Thank you to Big Brother Alec for being here today! Check him out! I’ll leave his links down below including to his gym where I go regularly to keep this amazing body.’ Alec nodded pointing down where he knew the description box was in time with Izzy.

‘so dont forget to like share and subscribe. Have a great day!’ Izzy blew a kiss before she turned off the camera.

‘taiki’s?’

‘Hell yeah. But seriously wash your face.’  
‘I hate you. I’m sending a picture to Magnus.’

‘Dont do it.’

‘I’m doing it.’ She pulled out her phone to take a photo and text as she talked.

‘Damnit Izzy.’

———-

Magnus had found it hilarious and teased Alec about it. Mercilessly.

Even worse a week later when the video came up and he watched it reliving the experience again.

‘You are so cute!’ He squealed as Alec in the video laughed at something Izzy said

‘I’m not cute.’ Alec argued embarressedly going through paperwork for new members, there had been quite a few in the couple of days since Izzy’s video with him came out.

‘You are too adorable.’

‘Stop it.’ Alec said not even looking up.

‘Woah.’

‘Huh?’ That was not a reaction Alec was expecting to hear. Looking up he saw Magnus’ mouth drop as he paused the video and held up his phone to show Alec blushing with his face zoomed in on.

‘It’s a sin?’

Alec had a weird feeling of second hand embarressment from the past him on the video as well as current embarressment from the situation he was in. Magnus pressed play and and as soon as the words ‘sin’ came out of his lips. The screen turned red and his voice became lowly distorted as it zoomed in. The second time it only zoomed in with the cartoon noise for getting hit when he said the eyeshadow was a sin. But somehow it managed to look cute the second time where as the first time was funny.

When he said bronzer was useless the sound played of ice freezing with howling wind.

‘You are in for a world of trouble my poor naieve Alexander.’

‘Huh?’

‘That was way too sexual.’ Magnus shook his head.

‘No way! It was all red and demonic and shit. Simon wouldn’t make it look weird.’ Alec protested. Simon wouldn’t make it weird if he wanted to keep all his limbs.

‘The internet has a weird mind my darling.’ Magnus patted his bicep before letting his fingers intertwine with Alec’s.

Alec was so confused but let it go as Magnus continued to laugh at the video. He rubbed his thumb over their connected hands everytime Alec in the video reffered to him as “my boyfriend.”

By the end of the video Magnus was in his lap nosing at his neck. ‘You are too sweet and adorable and I love you so much. I can’t wait to show you off to my audience.’

Alec blushed but looked down to make eye contact ‘well um it’s not so bad after being on Izzy’s channel. Maybe we could... maybe we could do it soon?’

‘Really?’ Magnus looked up at him shocked.

‘I don’t mind saying you’re my boyfriend to anyone. I just mind being awkward and sharing everything on the internet. I’m not good with cameras.’

Magnus looked at him with the most tender look as he pulled Alec’s head down to meet his in a kiss.

‘I’m so glad you’re mine.’

‘Not as much as I am.’ Alec said back as he returned Magnus kiss with full force.

‘After the next few videos I have recorded where I talk about you and the video with you and Jace in the background we’ll do the boyfriend tag and show you off.’ Magnus smiled.

‘You don’t wanna do the one with Catarina where I’m filming?’

‘After. I wanna show you off as soon as possible.’ Magnus leaned into Alec’s embrace just comfortable in the fact he had the sweetest most accidently romantic boyfriend on the planet. The sexiest as well of course but he wanted to enjoy this sweetness for awhile. Magnus has had some bad relationships and too many non relationships. He just wanted to enjoy this new relationship type with Alec, the one who had shown him relationships could be more than just a casual aquaitance you have sex with. It could be healthy and happy, It could be about partnership, love, someone who actually supports and cares about your day. He loved having a boyfriend not working in his job. Where he could come complain and not have to worry about “drama” or publicising everything on the internet.

Alec was just Magnus’ and that was the best thing he could ever give him.

‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too baby.’ Alec hugged the most precious thing in the world to him understanding that this wasn’t about sexual attraction but rather emotional connection. In a way this felt more personal than any of that.

Magnus was in his lap with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and sex was the furthest thing from his mind. This was about connection and support. Magnus supported him in his business and everything he did while Alec tried to understand and help him with his Youtube.

They didn’t have to be strong when it felt oh so good to be weak in the arms of someone you love.

They didn’t have to be the same and yet they gelled better than any two people with such different personalities would. 

‘We can do all those tags you wanna do.’ Alec teased.

‘No way. Don’t want my audience falling too in love with you. You’re all mine. They just get to know that.’

Alec laughed kissing the top of his head. ‘Anything you want baby.’

‘I want you.’

‘You got me.’

———-

Magnus smiled as he recorded his first video after the huge outcry for him to reveal more about his “babe” from his last video. He did two videos a week and this was the video for the week after the initial shock of Alec’s existance had swept the internet.

‘So you guys we’re trying the new Jeffree Star pallette “thirsty” which I can relate to. As you all no doubt have heard the secret is out. I’m not single. Alec and I have been dating for awhile now but he’s very camera shy. So I won’t be showing him to you guys,’ he paused for effect before smirking at the camera ‘yet.’

‘And once again guys for anyone still wondering, cause I always see this comment on my videos, in 2019 for crying out loud. I’m bisexual, I’m dating a man. I’m still bisexual not homosexual. Either is fine but I’m having none of that bi erasuer bullshit in my house under the protection of our sainted Freddy Mercury. Patron saint bi who art in heaven.’

‘Amen.’ Alec called from the other room.

‘Praise!’ Magnus shouted back causing them both to laugh.

Magnus held up the pallette so the camera could see all the colours ‘once again love the pigment and the glitter shades. Love the names and I love the colours in this one. We are in winter but we can still go for that beach thirsty look.’

He dipped his brush in and swatched it on his hand. ‘Love the pigmentation on my skin. This will probably work well for darker coloured people as well but you all should check out my friend Maia’s channel for an in depth disscussion. Go show her some love she’s hilarious and a great mixologist. As always link below or in upper right hand corner under the little i icon.’

Magnus finished his video and didn’t mention Alec again until the next video. The comments remained the same demanding to at least get a picture of the now named mysterious boyfriend.

—-

This was a week after Alec and Magnus shared he tender moment on the couch and next would be his collab video with Clary and Jace.

After that was his boyfriend tag with Alexander.

The video was answering questions from twitter in a QnA as he did his casual date night make up look. Alec was taking him on a surprise date with Clary and Jace to a bowling place that had just opened up. It had a nice lounge and looked like a fun place so Alec and Jace of course wanted to go and Magnus and Clary were coming for emotional support and to play a few rounds and just hang out.

He had sent out a tweet earlier and got millions of questions to do as he did his make up within the first hour.

‘Alright first question which is not a question. Show us Alec.’ Magnus laughed.

‘No. he doesn’t want to and he’s all mine. I won’t share him until I want to and he wants to.’ Magnus stuck out his tongue. ‘We all need to take care of our fellas in our lives after all.’

He was doing his eyeshadow first unconventional but every make up artist told him it was the way to do it so no fall out occured. 

‘Second. What am I doing now?’

‘I’m currently filming a video and reacting to comments. Alexander is taking me on a date after this. He’s in the other room editing right now. He helps me with that sometimes.’ Magnus had a sweet smile on his face. 

‘What is a normal day for me?’

Putting on his mascara and falsies always made it hard to talk so he waited a second before answering ‘it tends to differ but generally I get up pretty early though not early enough for Alec. He’s always up before me. I’ll then either edit, shoot or plan a video for this week or the next couple so you guys dont miss out if I ever go away and then I go have lunch with the chairman and open my mail. I tend to leave the afternoon free to do something with someone or I go to the gym. My trainer is a good friend of mine who co-owns the gym with my boyfriend. But most of the time I’m on my own as Alexander helps me make a workout plan. I go at least four times a week. After that Alec and I come home and have dinner or go on a date or whatever we’re going to do.’ Magnus shrugs ‘but generally my days are pretty flexible. Sometimes I switch it around to spend more time with Alec.’

The answer took so long he knew he’d have to cut that one down in post. 

‘What do I think of Endgame?’

‘Ah! No spoilers! Alec and I saw it with some friends when it came out. Loved it! You should all go see it!’

‘On a scale of 1-I’m not showing you guys for fear of kidnapping how hot is Alexander?’

Magnus put down his make up brush dramatically and looked at the camera ‘honey when he does appear on my channel I’m getting security. Lady Gaga herself may just descend from the heavens to ask him for a date to which it pains me but I would have to decline for Alec. Unfortunately he and I are a one soul at a time kind of guys and so I would not be able to give up Alexander even for Lady Gaga or the queen herself Beyonce. I think some of you might just try it.’ He said remembering the comments gushing about Alexander under Izzy’s video and how hot he was and how sad they were he was unavailable plus the exobertant ammount of females and males who had joined his gym after that video went up. He remembered quite a few comments saying how they wanted to do unspeakable things to his Alexander. The funniest one he remembered said that it was super unfair how God had made both the most attractive people on the planet not only siblings but in relationships too. 

‘You may notice I’m not answering many personal questions about Alexander, we’re considering doing a boyfriend tag soon but for now I just wanna respect that Alexander doesn’t want a lot of information about himself on the internet but that leaves me free to gossip about how hot he is.’

‘Stop!’ Alec called from the next room.

‘Never!’ Magnus called back to which Alec groaned in mock annoyance.

He could imagine the editing now just *dies* in the back ground.

‘Where do I get my amazing clothes?’

‘Its a bit here, there and everywhere my dear. Vintage shops though let me say are treasure troves. Apart from that my friend Izzy and I go shopping in some boutiques and the rest is just good fashion sense my darling.’ He winked at the camera.

He answered a few more questions before ending the video and walking over to the editing room.

Alec was red faced and studiously ignoring him even as Magnus leaned down to put his head on Alec’s shoulder.

‘Don’t be mad.’

‘I’m not mad. Just embarressed. You look amazing by the way.’

‘Why? You’re so sexy.’ Magnus said kissing his cheek for the compliment ‘only for you my love.’

‘You’re the sexy one. You’re gorgeous even with out this.’

Magnus couldn’t help kiss him again. ‘You are too sweet for your own good Alexander.’

Magnus licked the tattoo Alec had that came up onto his neck ‘sweet enough to eat.’

‘Don’t flirt with me,’ Alec paused as a shiver wracked his body from Magnus’ hands sliding down to play with his chest as he continued to kiss and suck his neck, a particularly sensetive spot for him. ‘I’m editing YOUR videos right now.’

‘Let me thank you then. You’re so sexy when your serious.’

‘We need to meet Jace and Clary after this.’ Alec half heartedly protested as Magnus started to pull his top off, leaving him bare to Magnus’ talented ministrations.

‘I think they know we have sex Alexander. It’s hours away,’ one hand caught Alec’s chin to bring his head to the side and meet Alec’s lips.  
Alec lost himself as Magnus hands wandered lower. Alec abruptly stopped taking a second to breathe.

‘Hold that thought.’ Alec got up from the chair.

Magnus looked at him expectantly, waiting for what he had to say.

‘bedroom.’

Magnus ran after Alexander with that one word.

————

‘Hey guys it’s Magnus and today we have a very special guest. It’s Clary from @artbyclary on instagram and twitter. So many may or may not know you’ve been showing up in quite a few other channels. You and Jace have been showing some more couples work outs on his channel JaceInstituteTraining.’

‘We came up with some and they’re teaching a class for it now at Jace’s gym. Link down below.’

‘This is my channel you can’t do that. Alec do not put it in.’

‘Aw come on Magnus you know I’m your favourite. Plus Alec wouldn’t mind the promo.’

Magnus put on a dramatic sigh. ‘Only for you biscuit.’

‘Now onto the main topic for today. I’m a make up guru and you’re an artist Clary dear. What on earth would we be doing together?’

‘Well we both work with our hands Magnus so I thought we could do the fear test.’

‘That’s what were doing? I thought you were kidding!’ Magnus groaned.

‘Nope. Jace and Alec have prepared five different things for us which we’re not gonna see until after we’ve put our hand in the box and felt them blondfolded.’ Clary looked positively devious.

‘Jokes on you Fairchild. I know Alec’s afraid of spiders so he won’t put anything bugs or anything gross in my box.’

‘Which is why the boxes are random. The guys are gonna bring them out and i could get four of Alec’s and one of Jace’s and vice versa.’

Magnus groaned again ‘alright let’s do this. We’ll see if we’re still friends at the end of all this.’

‘You love me.’ She said confidently.

——

The video started and Magnus appeared on the camera on the living room couch of his apartment.

‘Hey guys, you may notice I’m not in front of my usual set up thats cause today is a very special day today! You’ve all requested it. You’ve all asked again and again. I’ve asked again and again. And today its finally happening. You already know because of the title but I’m gonna make you wait cause I’m like that.’

‘So now let’s introduce him. This is my boyfriend Alexander.’ Magnus introduced as Alex flopped onto the couch next to him.

‘Alec.’ Alec argued throwing an arm around Magnus’ shoulders. ‘I’m Magnus’ boyfriend and this is my second time on youtube.’

‘Yes you had fun on Izzy’s channel?’

‘It was ok but we’ve all decided to leave makeup to you two.’ Alec nodded.

Magnus snickered ‘alright so we’re doing the boyfriend tag. For those who dont know and Alec himself this is kind of an old trend where we do a QnA regarding our relationship, how we met, all that good stuff.’

‘I reserve my right to skip some.’ Alec said immediately.

Magnus groaned as he flopped his head down onto Alec’s shoulder ‘you get three. I wont have you skipping everything.’

‘We get three each?’

‘Yup so onto the first question. How long have we been together?’

‘Three years? Four years?’ Alec said uncertainly.

‘Three and a half. Anniversary in september.’ Magnus answered confidently.

Alec looked over his shoulder to read the next question ‘what is your partners favourite food? Magnus likes Indonesian food and sweets. Youre not big on salty foods but you put up with my love of mexican enchiladas.’

‘You answered the question! I’m supposed to do that.’

‘Sorry well if its any help nothing is as sweet as you.’

‘Alexander! You naughty.’

Alec winked reading another question. How did you meet?’

‘Clary introduced us.’ Alec shrugged.

‘Alexander!’ Magnus whinned ‘be a little more specific!’

‘Clary knew Magnus from art school and in an attempt to get with my brother, set up a blind date with me Jace and Magnus. Magnus declared I was super hot and the rest is history.’

‘At least I remembered how to say my own name. I thought you had swallowed your tongue you were gaping so much.’ Magnus huffed turning his head away.

Alec grinned shyly momentarily forgetting they were on camera and kissing Magnus’ cheek as he pulled the smaller man into his lap.

Magnus chuckled a little at the adorable look Alec gave him. ‘Stop it we need to answer questions.’

‘Ok.’ Alec was about to put Magnus back on the couch when his arms came up to cling to Alec’s shoulders.

‘I didnt say you could stop being my cushion.’

Alec laughed wrapping an arm around his waist ‘yes baby.’

Magnus couldn’t help flirting a little bit more before returning to the questions. He knew Alec would take that bit out in post. Maybe he could ask for a copy of the uncut footage so he could see Alec’s soft expression whenever he wanted to.

‘This kinda follows the last question. What did you think of me when we first met and how did I make you feel?’

‘Hot damn I wanna climb him like a tree.’ Magnus replied immediately.

‘Magnus!’ Alec chuckled even as he had slight flush.

‘Its the truth. I have been an avid climber ever since. What did you think?’

‘He’s so beautiful. He’s looking at me oh god what do I do? What’s my name again?’

Magnus giggled ‘sounds about right.’ He kissed Alec’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.

‘Alright do you have any nicknames for eachother?’ Magnus read.

‘Where do I start? Alec, pretty boy, angel, my love, honey, darling, sweetheart, baby, gorgeous, and most famously babe.’

‘I feel like Alec shouldn’t count. Its more my name than a pet name.’ Alec protested.

‘Fine. Apart from that I just call you whatever my heart decides.’

‘I call you baby and sometimes Mags but I like your name. Its very you.’ Alec laughed at Magnus proud grin.

‘What is my favourite pet name you have given me?’

‘Ooh that is interesting! Go on tell me then Alexander.’ Magnus prodded staring straight at him.

Alec was tempted to veto but looking at Magnus’ sincere expression he sighed and mumbled ‘ike...gel..and...exander’

‘What’s that my love?’ Magnus smirked up at him, ‘don’t be shy tell the camera.’

‘I...I like it when you call me... angel and I, *sigh* I like you calling me Alexander.’

‘I knew it! I knew you didn’t hate it as much as you complained!’ Magnus teased the poor boy practically bouncing in his lap.

‘I spent ages trying to get people to stop calling me that and then you go and ruin all my hard work.’

Magnus grinned ‘but you like it. My angel.’

‘Shut it. Which one do you like?’

To anyone else his glare woild be terrifying and they would be offended he commanded them to be quiet but Magnus saw the embarressment and humour behind the resting bitch face. ‘Hmmm you never really call you anything but Magnus.

‘At gym they have a nickname for you.’ Alec offered.

‘Yeah what is it?’ Magnus asked immediately suspicious. A bunch of the guys at the institute were lovely but unfortunately many were also idiot meatheads. This could go either way.

‘Well...uh you know how people in shows ask like how’s the wife? How’s the family?’

Magnus glared slightly as he nodded slowly, hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

‘Well they ask me that but they ask me how’s the husband and the kids, ya know Chairman and Church.’

Magnus beamed throwing himself into Alec’s embrace once more. ‘That’s so cute! I’m your husband at the institute?’

Alec nodded. They cuddled for a few more minutes before Alec nudged him. ‘Come on we’ve got to finish your video. Then we can cuddle and have a movie night.’

‘I love you so much. You’re perfect.’

‘Love you too.’

‘If I moved would you move with me?’ Alec read off the screen.

‘That’s pretty easy with my job and no way am I ever letting you escape me Alexander. I like living here though so I may just kidnap you and keep you hostage here.’

‘I can’t imagine leaving, with you and the institute here but if you left i would probably follow you as soon as I could. But I would never leave you alone.’

‘Aww Alec!’ Magnus once again pet his cheek affectionatly. Alec didn’t want to kiss on camera which was fair enough but he hadn’t expected Alec to be so irresistable answering the questions.

‘What eye colour do you wish I had? Oh no.’ Alec sighed as he finished reading the next question much to Magnus’ eternal amusement.

‘It is time! To sit the fuck down and listen cause y’all about to do some learnin! Listen to me lost children of the internet. My Alexander’s eyes are THE single most gorgeous thing in the universe. They are hazely and can be a light chocolate or have beautiful flecks of green in them. I thought it was blue or bust for me but seeing Alec’s eyes has made me see the light. There are many beautiful coloured eyes and gorgeous eye shapes in this world but never have the stars aligned to make such a gorgeous pair as the ones currently hiding in my shoulder. They shall never be changed! Not for any misguided attempt to improve on perfection!’

Alec groaned loudly and dramaticaly ‘I’m never doing anything like this with you again.’

‘Hush pretty eyes. Do you wish I had different eyes?’ Magnus asked the last part softly.

Alec knew his step father had hated him and used his eyes, remenant of his biological father as an excuse to fuel his hatred.

Alec’s head immediately bolted up and his hand came up from Magnus waist to craddle his cheek.

‘Never. They are beautiful. You are beautiful. If I was looking for the most captivating eyes I would only have to come find you. No one compares to you in any way Magnus.’

They stopped the camera as Magnus buried his face into Alec’s neck. Alec sat there, strong and silent, simply petting his hair as his other hand held Magnus tightly.

‘I can cut that question from the video if you want me to.’ Alec offered quietly.

‘It’s ok. Maybe just cut my half and your answer. Is that ok?’

‘Of course. Anything for you husband.’

Magnus gave a quiet chuckle ‘your family does always say we act like an old married couple.

‘One day.’ Alec agreed. They were comfortable where they were right now. He definitely would marry Magnus one day but like most things it was only when the time was right and only when they both felt ready. And that was ok.

‘How about I make you some tea and then we can finish the video in a little bit?’

‘Make it irish.’ Magnus whined.

‘Not at 11am in the morning we’re not. Tea or water.’

‘Ugh this is what I get for dating a health nut.’

‘You love me.’

‘Fuck you.’ Magnus whined half heartedly.

‘Not right now we’re doing something else.’

Magnus chuckled as Alec moved so they were laying down on the couch with Magnus laying ontop of Alec.

‘Calm baby. I love you. Everything about you.’

Magnus snuggled his head under Alec’s chin as he got closer.

‘I know. I love you too pretty eyes.’

Alec groaned as they simply lay there.

After a couple of minutes or so Magnus was ready to continue filming. He pulled Alec up before he returned to his position on his lap with ease.

‘I feel I’m less a boyfriend and more glorified furniture at this point.’ Alec sighed.

‘Don’t worry. You’re both. It’s what you get for treating me as a glorified teddy bear when you’re drunk.’

‘You use me as a pillow every night.’ Alec argued.

‘You’re comfortable.’ Magnus shrugged.

Alec paused for a second. ‘You would tell me if my chest wasn’t a comfortable pillow, right?’

‘Yes baby.’

‘Ok good next question. Would you make out with me if I was all sweaty and gross from gym?’

‘I have. Many many many times. I think that’s one of my favourite times to make out apart from all the time. You get worked up from training and you train without a shirt most of the time its really the fastest way to ground for me. Significant others of men or women who go to the gym a lot. Never underestimate the power of a good make out after their gym session, you can shower together later to clean off the sweat and...stuff.’

‘You know this could have just been a short video. You just say yes or no and I would say yes or no.’ Alec groaned.

‘No no no. That would be a diservice to my viewers and if you aren’t going to be in any more videos like you say. I’m getting my money’s worth.’

‘Describe me in three words.’ Magnus read off the screen.

‘Fashionable, kind, wise, confident, sexy.’ Alec rattled off. ‘wait wait no only 3. Fashionable, kind, sexy confidence?’

Magnus laughed. ‘Cute/sexy, serious, loving.’

‘Thats four.’ Alec protested.

‘Nope cause you’re cute and sexy at the same time. This is my video I make the rules,’ Magnus teased ‘Do I like kissing or cuddling more?’

Magnus shrugged ‘depends on the mood.’

Alec nodded ‘but I think I like cuddling you more.’

‘I think everyone can tell you that Alexander.’ Magnus chuckled ‘two more to go! You read this one.’

‘What do you wish I didn’t do?’

Alec pondered ‘I wish you...’ Alec sat thinking as Magnus laughed at his thoughtful expression.

‘It doesn’t have to be big and don’t worry about hurting my feelings. I trust you.’

‘I wish you uh didnt forget to come to the Institute for your session.’

‘Why?’ Magnus was puzzled ‘are you saying I’m out of shape?’

‘No. I like training with you and youre not the only one who likes to make out after a work out. Also I’d get to see you during the day more and you’d get to encourage me in my workout.’

Magnus smiled petting his cheek ‘that sounds great.’

Alec smiled before it slowly faded ‘what dont you like about me?’

‘Nothing but thats not the question darling. I wish you didn’t doubt how much I love everything single thing about you sometimes. You are perfect to me darling. Less overthinking I’ll say, you worry too much.’

Alec nodded somberly. They both knew that would never happen.

‘Final question!’ Magnus smoothly changed the subject. ‘Where do I shop for my clothes?’

‘Vintage shops, Online and with Izzy.’ Alec said decidedly.

Magnus laughed ‘that about sums it up. Your clothes, I usually buy them for you and apart from the perfectly good clothes I buy you you wear your institute gear most of the time or all black.’

‘Black’s a good colour.’

‘So is yellow but no one wears exclusively yellow.’

‘Black’s a better colour.’

Magnus sighed burying his face in his hands ‘whatever you say darling.’

Alec laughed at Magnus dramatics before Magnus perked up again.

‘That is all the questions for today. Alec what did you think? Will you make an appearance on my channel again?’

‘Maybe. If you need me. But it’ll depend on work and how I feel.’ Alec shrugged.

‘Oooh. I have so many ideas now!’ Magnus chuckled gleefully. ‘So everyone this is my babe and an inside look into our realtionship. We hope you enjoyed this video and I shall see you next video. Bye.’

And with that they turned off the camera. Magnus turned around and took his face in between his hands and brought his hands down to kiss him.

Magnus pulled back to look up at Alec with his eyes shining happily ‘You are the best, hottest, most amzingest boyfriend to ever exist’ he kissed him between each description.

Alec laughed putting a hand around Magnus waist. 

XXSHLIVE: Holy shit! THAT’S the babe?! That’s a wholeass meal is what that is. 

IM-LUV-MD: We have surpassed snackage. Magnus looked ready to jump the boy. 

MALEC-IS-LUV: To be Magnus trash or Alec trash. This is a moral quandry. 

Malec OMG: Malec trash president here 

Bllueness: Get you a man who looks at you like Alec does to Magnus. He’s so fond. I’m so soft. 

‘Magnus?’ Alec called out from the editing room. 

‘Yes?’ Magnus paused his camera in the other room. 

‘Why are they calling themselves our trash?’

Alec only got laughter in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. It’s just something I wrote when I was supposed to be doing something else. I would love if you could leave a comment or tell me how to improve or if you’d like to see more of this AU. Kudos and bookmarks also make me smile awkwardly in public so there is that.


End file.
